Certain domesticated animals within a household setting, such as cats, are not easily house trained, and require the use of a means of collecting and disposing of liquid and solid waste. A long known and used method of such waste collection and isolation involves the placement of a tray or other container filled with an odor and liquid absorbing medium such as kaolin clay or the like, upon which the animal deposits the waste and typically covers same, allowing the medium to absorb the waste and isolate the odors.
After a specified period of time, the medium becomes infused with the waste and is no longer effective at absorbing and isolating the odors of same. The infused medium must then be disposed, an unsanitary and time consuming process. Further, the cost for renewing the medium can add up over time.
Cat box liners are not particularly new and generally take the form of a bag-like structure whose mouth is folded over the periphery of the tray and the litter or other medium poured thereupon. After the medium is spent, the liner may be removed from the edges of the tray, and lifted to contain the waste infused medium for disposal.
The known prior art has failed to contemplate a system for renewing the waste infused litter situated within the litter box, to effectively extend the time the litter may be used, or further disinfecting the litter box area, or effectively recycle waste infused litter and make same suitable for re-use.